Gold Rush
Gold Rushes are special player-triggered events that, for a short time, make the shark invincible and turn all live enemies into golden creatures which yield Coins. The initial Gold Rush occurs once a set amount of points is earned, and all following the initial Gold Rush occur once the golden meter is filled. Gold Rushes cause the shark's unique multiplier to kick in, multiplying the in-game multiplier to give an extremely large sum of Points per kill during the Gold Rush. Summary Gold rushes occurs when the coin bar at the bottom of the screen is full. The gold rushes grant a multiplier that is calculated on top of the multiplier your shark currently has (2x, 4x, 6x, 8x). The multiplier for every shark's gold rush is different. Below are the multipliers for each shark and the maximum multiplier that can be obtained during a gold rush: The duration of a Gold Rush varies between sharks. For example, the Great White Shark's Gold Rush is far more extensive than the Gold Rush of a Megalodon (most likely due to the fact that Megalodon's greater capabilities allow it to trigger Gold Rushes with much less effort). If a creature has the potential to be a golden creature whilst a Gold Rush is active, but isn't, it is guaranteed to give a gem. For example, Paragliders can turn gold during a Gold Rush, but not always. If they don't turn gold during a Gold Rush, they are guaranteed to give a gem (only for the duration of the Gold Rush). Points Required Gold rushes activate when a certain number of points is obtained being different for each shark. * The Reef Shark has a gold rush at every 2,500 points, * Mako Shark has a gold rush at every 5,000 points, * Hammerhead Shark has a gold rush at every 10,000 points, * Tiger Shark has a gold rush at every 16,000 points * Great White Shark has a gold rush at every 25,000 points * Megalodon has a gold rush at every 125,000 points * Big Daddy has a gold rush at every 150,000 points * Mr. Snappy has a gold rush at every 150,000 points * Alan, Destroyer of Worlds has a gold rush at every 175,000 points * Moby Dick, Leo, Nessie, and Sharkjira have a gold rush at every 200,000 points * The Electro Shark has a gold rush every 15,000 points * Ice Shark has a gold rush every 18,000 points, * Robo Shark has a Gold Rush every 25,000 points. * Pyro Shark has a Gold Rush every 500,000 points * Natasha the Narwhal has a Gold Rush every 20,000 points * Ghost Shark has a Ghoul Rush every 8,000 points * Sharkeleon has a Gold Rush every 150,000 points * Wereshark has a Gold Rush every 75,000 points Trivia *The player used to be able to get an extended gold rush by obtaining the number of points needed for the next gold rush while the current gold rush was active. However, with the addition of the Gold Rush Meter, this is no longer possible. **There is a bug that the gold rush can extend up to 10-15 seconds, this happens when the sound is overloaded then it silences the gold rush music for a while. When not eating, while the gold rush bug is still active, the music will louden and will stop after a few seconds. **It is possible to extend a gold rush into the extent of extending the music as well by subsequently filling another Gold Rush Meter, usually by eating valuable objects like superior sharks and Crates for an instance. **The sharks once took damage during a gold rush. However, this is no longer the case, as an update changed that. **The gold rush does not make jellyfish drop more coins *When Hungry Shark Evolution first came out, it has no Gold Rush meter, but with health drain and boost drain too. Types of Gold Rush There are three types of Gold Rush: the standard, ghoul rush, and moon rush 1. In the normal map, when a Gold Rush is activated, there will be the word Gold Rush displayed on the screen with golden font color. All live prey will become golden creatures, except Jellyfish and you get a higher multiplier. 2. When playing as the Ghost Shark and filling up the gold rush meter, "Ghoul Rush" will be displayed on the screen in a similar manner to the standard gold rush. The water turns purple and eerie music plays instead of the normal gold rush music. All creatures (except Jellyfish) still turn gold but they can now damage your shark and you are not invincible like in a normal gold rush. The Ghost Sharks health drain is also much faster and the shark gets a speed boost. You still get a gold rush multiplier though. 3. When playing as the Were Shark while in your werewolf state and filling up the gold rush meter, "Moon Rush" will be displayed on the screen in a similar manner to the standard gold rush. It's identical to a standard gold rush except every creature is slowed down dramatically besides your shark. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution